snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Olga Astronomonov
"If that's too much of a mouthful, you can just call me... LALAVAVA." (Thunderclap) - Olga Astronominov Lalavava "Olga" Astronominov is a major character from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is the younger sister of Mandark. She originates from the Cartoon Network show, Dexter's Laboratory. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Olga first appeared when she was mentioned by Mandark before he died to Dexter. A short time after Mandark's dead she walkes in the ruins of his lab and finds his glasses knowing he was dead. Olga was still on school. She was very mad at everyone and only was busy with her dancing. Suddenly Bubbles came to her and asked if she could join her dance group and was allowed. At a dance practice where Blossom and Dexter also had come to the light suddenly turned off. Olga said to Principal Skarr that this happened many times in the past and it was nothing. She said that maybe a genius could help her. Dexter immediately came to help her. While Dexter was repairing the lights he talked with Blossom, she then also told her real name was Lalavava Astronominov. When Blossom told this to Dexter he was starting to act weird. When she along with the others went to the beach there was some trouble between her, Blossom and Dexter. Mandy later explained to Bubbles that she was the sister of Mandark and that she actually should be mad at Dexter for thinking he killed her brother. At the science fair during her performance the Cluster interuppted and attacked everyone. Most of the girls on stage got evacuated by Bubbles, but she was still there, she almost got killed by one of the Darkstar Councils, but was about to be saved by Bubbles, but afterwards got beaten by Bell which never gave her the chance. Olga was almost killed again, but eventually was saved by Monkey. The Cluster then released robotic bugs that will devour everthing in sight including Olga, but she was saved by Blossom and Bubbles once again. She was later told from Blossom to tell Dexter to stall the bugs to give her some to stop Bell who is carrying a bomb, Dexter soon evacuated her. Once Olga was near the safe room she later asked Dexter various questions about what's happening, Dexter gave her his iPad to hold on while he gets some muscle. Later Olga soon called out to Bubbles to ask about something, but she wasn't paying attention and was thinking about Dexter. Bubbles soon heard Olga calling her name and started screaming at her to tell her to speak up thus releasing her pigtails. Olga wrote on Dexter's iPad to make a sign to tell told Bubbles to "GO GET DEXTER". Later Olga was inside the safe room with Dexter worried that the door wouldn't hold, since Bubbles is the only one who is keeping it closed from the Cluster monster. When she noticed that Dexter is starting to grieve over his beloved Blossom, she tries to give him as much comfort as possible. As the explosion reached them, they braced each other then, believing they're at the brink of death, kissed each other good-bye. Appearance Olga's appearance is similair to Dee Dee. She wears pink ballet shoes with white pantyhose. She wears a pink ballet uniform and has a giant pink bow with a knot on her back. She has black eyes, black hair with two long pigtails and a similair m like cut at the end like her brother Mandark. She was later seen without her pigtails and now has long straight black hair because of Bubbles sonic scream. Origin She made her debut, and only apearance, in the episode Dee Dee's Rival as a major antagonist to Dee Dee, much in the same way as Mandark is to Dexter. In fact, she is designed in a way to parallel this role. While Dexter is short with a tall, lanky sister, Mandark is tall with a short sister about the same height as Dexter. However, unlike DeeDee, she is not an idiot. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Olga. Category:Female Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Cartoon Network Category:Protagonist Category:Antoganist Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Dancer Category:Main Character Category:School Student Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character